


Being Sherlock Holmes

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was right – he loved being Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to 3x02. Spoilers up to that episode.

John was right – he loved being Sherlock Holmes.

Most of times it was just him against the rest of the world, his Belstaff coat as his only armour.

Alone was what protected him; that was the reason why he always struggled to keep his friends at arm’s length, though he’d been slipping of late.

John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Molly – they all counted, no matter that he didn’t really belong to their world. He watched them as they enjoyed dancing, finally realizing how out of place he actually was.

So he simply put on his coat and vanished into the night.


End file.
